Kiss the Bride
by bebe86
Summary: Emmett comes from a wealthy and privileged family, Rose is a week away from marrying Royce. When Emmett loses a bet and finds himself the hired entertainment at her bachelorette party, what is the outcome and will life ever be the same? AH/Canon
1. Chapter 1

First of all, welcome to my new story, Kiss the Bride. I hope that you all enjoy it, and I would love any feedback that you may have.

The first 3 chapters are part of my entry into the Back2SkoolUNFmett writing competition, and I am very excited to say that I won the Judges Choice Royale prize, for best overall Emmett. Very exciting!

This story is rated M for adult content and lots of bad language.

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to . I do not own any part of the Twilight Saga.

* * *

**Kiss the Bride**

**Chapter 1**

**EmPOV**

I don't know why I said that I would do it. Was it a moment of weakness? Was I drunk? Was someone trying to blackmail me? The fact that I couldn't remember the reason why lead me to believe that yes, I was fucking hammered when I agreed to it. And by now I should know that when I make plans under the influence, nothing good ever comes of it. Suck it up, big man. Time to get this shit started.

Walking out into the lounge room that I shared with my brother Edward, I was hoping to make it out of the front door before he spotted me and made my life hell. I was halfway to the door when I heard his voice call out from the kitchen.

"Hey, Em, why are you dressed as a cop?" Think, man think.

"Are you going to a fancy dress tonight?" Edward was looking at me, waiting for me to respond.

"Um, yeah, Mike's having a party and decided it just had to be fancy dress. You know Mike, any chance to get in his Tarzan costume. If I have to see him in that elephant thong one more time, I'll fucking drive his ass over the border and dump him there. Naked and with no passport so we won't see the fucker anytime soon." Yeah, it was all a lie but I was hoping I could get out of the apartment before he called me on it.

"Cool bro, sounds like fun. Hey, I've still got my Indian costume in there somewhere, the one I wore for Alice's 21st. Let me go get changed and I'll come with, we'll go as part of the Village People." He laughed, thinking he was funny. I probably would have too if I wasn't sweating like a pig and trying to lie to my little brother. Fuck. Not what I was expecting, but that is what I get I guess when I don't plan a little better.

"Uh, no Ed, it's only a small party, you know, just a couple of guys from high school and I'm not even going to stay long," I lied, yet again. Unconvincingly as it turned out.

"Emmett, what the hell is going on? Since when did you become such good friends with Mike, hell, he was in my year at school, not yours. If anyone got invited to his party, it would be me." He looked at me like he could see through every word I said. Time to fess up. Fuck.

"Ok, see here's the thing. And if you tell anyone about this, I will make your goddamn life so miserable you will wish you were quarantined with an infectious disease and not able to see anyone for months. I mean it Edward. Not. A. Word." I can't believe I was going to tell him, I must be fucking insane.

"So, I went to a party with some old college friends a few weeks ago and we all started to play a little Texas Hold'em. Just for fun you know. Combine it with a couple of shots and some hot little co-eds and it was a scorching hot party."

Edward sighed, "Em, when the fuck are you ever going to grow up? You're twenty-five and still partying like we did in high school. You haven't had a girlfriend in like 3 years. Enough already."

"Eddie, this has nothing to do with my partying, well, ok just a little but that is not the point. I haven't had a girlfriend because every chick I meet knows who I am, or who our parents are and are dying to get their little paws on my trust fund. I've had enough of it and I'm sick of being played so I'm just taking a little time off until I meet 'the one'." I've had enough of explaining myself to Edward, so I just want to get it all out there.

"Anyway, so we are playing cards and I am losing big time. My last hand and I had a flush, I just knew that would win it all back but I had nothing left to bet with. So, Demetri is the only other guy left in the betting ring and he agrees that should I lose, I would have to take one of his shifts at work tonight because he can't make it and would lose his job if he cancelled on one more shift. So of course I agreed, I had a fucking flush Eddie. Who knew that the fucker would have a full house? That shit is just not cool." I had hoped to get away with no more questions, but it was not to be.

"And he's a cop. Is that legal, can you even just take a shift in the police force like that?" He looked a little confused, the dipshit.

"Shit no, Ed. He's a stripper. Before you say anything, it is only one client. A hen's night and I just want to get there, do my thing and get the hell out of dodge." The thought of loads of women grabbing at my junk made me shudder a little, I had images of twenty Mrs Copes, drunk and groping. Just don't think about it. One night, you can do it.

"Oh man, this is priceless. You've got to let me come." Uh-uh. No way in hell.

"As much as I would love to have you there to take the piss, it aint gonna happen." I could not think of much worse. I looked up at Edward to see him snapping my picture on his phone.

"So you wouldn't mind me sending this out to a couple of people then, just for kicks?" The smug bastard.

"Ed, you can come, you sit in the corner, you don't say a word and this is never mentioned, ever again. Clear?" I can't believe this was happening.

"Crystal," smirked Edward, the git was loving every bit of this.

At least he stayed quiet for most of the trip to the hotel. The 'hens' were staying at the Four Seasons Seattle, in a junior suite. It was going to be very interesting having to walk through the lobby and up the elevator in my costume, but hey, let em all look. Edward may laugh but I know I look good.

"So Em, have you been practicing your moves, you know, a few pelvic thrusts here, a couple of booty pops there." I'm so regretting bringing him along. Did I really think that he would just shut up and look pretty.

"Edward, we all know that you're just jealous. I can actually pull this off, and with style. Could you? Could you rock this outfit like I could?" At least it shut him up for a little while.

"Whatever." That's it?

"Woah, great rebuttal there Ed. Don't hate." A quick look at him and I realised that he was sulking. That brother of mine needed to learn to just relax and enjoy life. Fuck, I was the one who was about to strip their clothes off for a bunch of screaming chicks, to be manhandled and groped. All he had to do was press the play button for the cd and sit back and watch. Fucking tosser.

We arrived at the hotel in record time, Edward parked the car and we got out to walk up to the hotel.

"What room did you say it was, Em?" I had to pull out my phone to check the room number. Fuck, why are my hands shaking? I'm not goddamn nervous. Ok. Maybe just a little nervous, but still, piece of piss right? I might even meet a cute bridesmaid or two.

Trying to make my voice sound more confident than I felt, I said, "1501. Why do you need to know?"

"Because if you think that I am walking with you looking like that, you are sadly mistaken." He was shaking his head, and starting to turn a little red even as we speak.

"Edward, why would you care? You aren't the one in the fancy dress. So what if someone thinks you're my bitch. I'd say you're pretty fucking lucky, if you ask me." I had to laugh at the look on his face. Priceless. Stuck up git.

The walk of Edward's shame was finally over and we arrived at 1501, hearing music coming from the other side and lots of giggling and shouting.

"Right, here goes nothing. Ladies, here comes Officer Cullen. Hold onto your hair extensions, you're in for a wild ride." Taking a deep breath I knocked on the door and prayed they would be gentle with me.

The door was opened by a beautiful girl, who was probably around Edward's age. She had long dark brown hair and eyes the colour of rich chocolate, so deep and full of emotion that I was starting to think that this party was looking up already.

"Officer Cullen, maam. I'm here to detain a Miss…" I took a look at the piece of paper in my hands, "Rosalie Hale." I heard a small giggle from her, glad that she thought I was funny. At least she knew that I was the hired entertainment, she was quite obviously eyeing me up and she nodded her head at me in approval. Maybe it would be a good night after all.

Walking further into the room, I took a quick glance over my shoulder to see if Edward was following me. I could hardly do the striptease without the music, so I was pleased to see that he was right behind me, even if his eyes were glued to the gorgeous brunette, just as hers were stuck on him. Oh well, guess there goes my chance there. Edward rarely had a reaction like that to women so she must be something special in his eyes.

I put my bag down, took out the handcuffs and attached them to my pants. I had no idea when to actually use them but I thought that I would just go off the cuff, so to speak. Looking at Edward, I gave a nod and he started the warm up music, so that the ladies would all start to gather.

"Now that I have your attention, I am looking for a Ms. Hale. Ms. Rosalie Hale." After much giggling everyone started to gather around, there had to be at least twenty women there. I was hoping that it would be a more intimate affair, a handful at most but I shook the thought and kept thinking. It's just half an hour out of your life. That's all. Let's get this party started and finished and move it the hell on.

I could hear some shrieking coming from the other room. "Bella, what the fuck are you doing? I don't want to go in there just yet. I was just grabbing another drink." Great. Probably a drunk bridezilla with the mouth of a sailor. Let's hope she is a little more controlled around me.

I saw the petite brunette again, who I assumed was the Bella that was being yelled at, and she was dragging someone that I couldn't quite see until she thrust her in front of me.

Holy fuck. And I thought Bella was gorgeous. This girl was absolutely stunning.

"Rosalie Hale?" Please say no. If it is her, she is getting married next weekend and I have just got to get to know her.

She looked up at me with the bluest eyes that I have ever seen, a little flustered and a lot drunk.

"Woah, are you here to arrest me, officer? Have I been a bad girl?" It would have been sexy had she not let out a loud belch at the end of her sentence and then high fived the girl next to her.

Still, there was something about this girl that just drew me in. Like Ed and his little brunette that he couldn't keep his eyes off.

"Yes maam. Very bad. Please hold out your hands, you're coming with me."

"Not yet, but the night is still young." She winked at the Bella girl. I had just met my female twin. Fuck, that was hot.

I was actually enjoying this far too much. Who would have thought?

After I handcuffed her, I led her to a chair that was set up in the middle of the room. I was starting to have doubts that I would even be able to get through this, she had me so muddled.

"Please sit still on the chair, and I will begin your punishment. You can look, but not touch." I really wanted her to touch, but I had to keep this somewhat professional. Well as professional as you could when you were about to strip down to a leopard print thong.

The music started, which kind of surprised me as Ed was paying me zero attention. This was a good thing, the less he saw, the better.

Trying to relax, I listened to the beat and started to sway a little with it, my back to the blushing bride. When she started to clap her hands in time with the music, I started to move a little more, then turning I reached for my cap and flung it to the far corners of the room. The ladies seemed to like that move, hooting and whooping it up.

I raised my eyebrows to Rosalie, who laughed and indicated that I should keep going. Never one to disappoint, I started in on my shirt buttons; taking a step closer to her with each button I opened. When I was right in front of her, I tore my shirt off and it too joined my cap in the corner of the room. This was seriously fun. What can be too bad about having loads of women clap and cheer for you, urging you to take off your clothes? Especially when one of them was my dream, albeit one that was out of my reach.

Before I knew it, the dance was almost complete and I was down to my leopard thong. While it made me cringe a little, the girls were hot for it, and I think I just decided that I was going to wear it again, in the privacy of my own room, of course.

As the song was ending and I had finished rubbing, licking and basically drooling all over Rosalie, I unshackled her and was taken by surprise when I felt her hands on my chest, rubbing up and down my abs, and I was thanking god for sit ups. At that moment I was cursing the fact that she came into my life a week before her wedding day. I wonder what lucky bastard got to spend the rest of his life making this woman happy.

"So who is the lucky groom?" I asked her, trying to divert my mind, and by mind I mean both of them, from the very dirty things that it wanted to do with Rosalie.

"His name is Royce. Royce King."

You've got to be kidding me. I knew Royce, not personally but we have some mutual friends and by all accounts he seems like a vile and repulsive person. He was nasty, we all knew it, but because his parents owned half the town he grew up in, he was treated like royalty. He bragged over conquests, and I had heard stories of his indiscretions only recently, probably about nine months ago. They involved hookers, lots of them and some seriously sick sex games, which I believe not all were willing participants of.

"How long have you been together?" For her sake, I hope it was only a recent relationship and quick engagement.

"Just over two years, we met at a little café not far from here and it all just clicked, you know. Of course I knew who he was, but I didn't think he would give me a second look, but here I am," she said, looking at the ring, or should I way rock, on her finger. Oh, I get it, she likes the fact the she will be Mrs Royce King, the social elite and top rung of society.

And this is why, like I told Edward earlier, that I never tell anyone that I have money. I want someone to want me for me, not my trust fund and it seems that Rosalie, like everyone else, had an agenda.

While I was thinking how disappointed I was, I had not realised how close I had actually moved in towards her. Her face was only inches away from mine and I noticed that her breathing had picked up and she was staring at my lips. Before I could even think twice about my actions, I was kissing her like there was no tomorrow and no one else in the room.

It didn't last long. Just long enough for me know that I never wanted to stop. Long enough to know that I had to know her better and long enough to know that I was in deep shit.

I had always believed in true love and that when you met the right person that you would just know. Like you know that the sun will rise in the morning and the moon at night. Some had called me a hopeless romantic. I'd done the relationship thing when I was younger and ultimately discovered that women were at first interested in my looks and then in the money. I'd done the one night stands and unfulfilling time on the singles scene and seen some pretty nasty behaviour. All of these things though, had not discouraged me or made me believe that I would never find my love, my soul mate.

The thing that discouraged me now was the fact that I had a sneaking suspicion that the person for me, my other half, was none other than Rosalie Hale. Unfortunately she seemed like all the rest, marrying for money, status and a seat on every single charity board in Seattle. But let's not forget the most obvious thing against me, she is marrying Royce fucking King, self dubbed King of Seattle in precisely 7 days time. Nope, could not get much worse.

**A/N: So Emmett is a bit of a softy really. **

**Let me know what you think... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiss the Bride**

**Chapter 2**

**EmPOV**

I was staring at Rosalie, wishing like fuck that I could read her, so that I could find out what in the hell she was thinking.

"What the fuck just happened?" she asked me, for which I wish I could give her a straight answer.

"Sorry maam, just got a little carried away there. It won't happen again," I told her. My head was at odds with my heart on this one. I wanted to grab her and drag her out of the room, away from this place and keep going until it was just the two of us. That was my heart. My head was telling me that she was a social climber who would most likely sell her best friend for a picture in the society pages.

"Well, just don't do it again." She looked flustered, like she would like nothing better if I did it one more time. She turned on her heel and raced out of the room, all the while calling for Bella to join her.

"Edward," I called to him. He had been cosying up to Bella through all of this and probably had no idea of the fucking mess that I had unwittingly put myself in.

"We've got to get out of here now." I needed to just get away, clear my head and get my shit together.

"No way bro. Bella asked us to stay for a bit and there is no way that I'm leaving a girl like that hanging." A look at Edward told me that there was not a chance in hell that I could make him leave. I could always drag his runty ass out but knew then that I risked seeing my photo in full cop mode all over facebook and myspace. That was not going to happen.

"Please Ed, I fucked up and we need to go." I thought I would appeal to his sensitive side.

"Normally I would Em, but not tonight. If you need to get out of here, fine, but I'm not budging. What the hell did you do that warranted a getaway?" If I told him he might sympathise and get me the fuck out of here.

"I kissed the bride." Simple. If only.

I was met by laughter from Edward. That and a hand held up for a high five.

"No, nothing remotely funny about it. She is getting married next week. To Royce King of all people. The biggest fucktard for miles." Raised eyebrows was all I got from Edward.

"Big deal, it's not like she's going to tell him or anyone for that matter. Besides, she looked pretty trashed to me, she probably won't even remember. Just hang around for a bit and chat to someone else." That would be fine if I could forget about it. I don't think that I could be in the same room as Rosalie and not talk to her, make her smile, laugh and scream my name in the throes of passion.

"Edward, don't make a big deal about it ok, but I think that there was a moment between us. I want her, but I can't agree with what she stands for. She's got to know what Royce is like and she obviously doesn't care. What does that say to you? She's after the name and money and it leaves a god awful taste in my mouth." Just thinking about it made me angry, who the fuck thinks that way?

"Look, let's go find Bella and talk to her. She is very down to earth and I can't imaging that she would be friends with some gold digger. I'm sure there is another reason and then you can think about it, when you have all of the facts." He was dragging me off towards the kitchen, the last place we saw Bella headed.

The closer we got to the kitchen, the more we could make out the hushed voices. Edward confirmed that it was Bella and Rosalie and they were apparently discussing what had happened between us.

"I know what I felt Bella. I can't explain it. When I looked in his eyes I felt like I'd known him a lifetime, not 30 minutes and I'm pretty sure he felt it too." I knew that it wasn't just me, we did have a connection but the question was, was it worth pursuing? Edward was giving me the thumbs up. God he's a dork sometimes.

"Rose, you're marrying Royce in a week. I thought that you were committed to this?" Bella asked Rosalie, and I was dying to hear the answer myself.

"Bella, Royce and I have been together for 2 years and he has treated me with nothing but kindness and love. I do love him but that spark that I just felt, I have never felt that with Royce. Hell, I didn't know that I could feel that." Edward nudged me, winking and slapping my back. I did say he was a dork, right?

"See bro, she's not after his money, she loves him but it doesn't sound like she is really sure. If you think she's it for you, you need to speak up." As much as he was an annoying shit at times, it seemed like he was right, but I didn't have the faintest idea of how to even start.

I was about to walk into the kitchen and make our presence known, when Rosalie spoke up again.

"Besides Bella, he's a stripper. I mean, a goddamn stripper for fuck sake. How would that look, my parents would disown me and no matter how hot he is, could I even be ok with that? He wouldn't make much money, although he is very good at his job." This last statement was met with giggles. I was anything but laughing.

One look at Edward told me that I had indeed heard correctly, and it was exactly like I thought. I guess I could think myself lucky that I didn't walk in there straight away and make a fool of myself. Rosalie was after money, and lots of it, and a mere stripper couldn't provide her with the kind of prestige that she was after.

I was of course forgetting the fact that I wasn't in fact a stripper. That the truth was that I could own Royce and his family and still have money left over to buy a not so small island in the South Pacific and spend the rest of my life living in luxury. This was not the point. The point was that yet again I was proven correct, and it was the only time that I didn't want to be.

I grabbed all of my gear together and told Ed that I would meet him in the car. He nodded in agreement and said he would be down in five. While I waited I remembered the kiss, the stare but it was all soured by her words. Rosalie Hale would just be a memory from now on.

Edward arrived about twenty minutes later but I was grateful for the fact that he came at all. He didn't tend to meet too many people that 'got' him and it seemed like him and this Bella chick really hit it off. Maybe one of us would get something out of tonight.

"Sorry to take so long, I just couldn't leave her side. I got her number and we are going to catch up on Monday for lunch on her break. She works in some art museum downtown not far from the office so it has all worked out rather nicely." It was good to see him smiling for a change. He is far too serious for his own good.

"Sorry about Rosalie man, I didn't pick it and I know that you were hoping for something more. Don't worry, when the right one comes along, you'll know, just like you're always saying." He was trying to make me feel better but it wasn't working. I knew that I would obsess over this, or should I say her, for days, weeks. Fuck this, I am never playing poker again.

Needless to say, I did think of nothing else for the rest of the weekend. I arrived at work on Monday, grumpy and short tempered, two things I can honestly say I rarely am. I have never been so glad that I have my own office where I can shut out the rest of the world and continue my downward spiral.

I worked through lunch and heard a knock at my door mid afternoon.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Edward poked his head around the corner.

"No man, come on in. What's up? Are you here about the buy out?" We were in the middle of buying a small but mismanaged shipping company and things had not been going terribly smoothly. My dad had thought it was all black and white, but now the owners of said company were digging their heels in and making ridiculous demands. Theirs was a family business as well and they were trying to retain some pride and dignity. I could understand where they were coming from, to a degree.

"Not at all, this has got nothing to do with business. I just had lunch with Bella. Isabella Swan, even her name is beautiful, don't you think?" Oh yeah, he had it bad. Away with the fairies bad.

"So I take it that all went well. Does she know who you are?" Call me sceptical if you like, I didn't want to see my little brother taken advantage of. If I could spare him any of the heartache that I went through in the past, then I would walk over hot coals to do that.

"That's the thing, I told her and she hadn't heard of us. She is unlike anyone I have ever known Em," he gushed. I hope to god that she wasn't lying.

"Has she been living under a fucking rock for all of her life? How can you live in Seattle and not know the Cullens?" I know it sounded like I was being egotistical but it wasn't like that. Quite simply, rarely a day went by when one of us wasn't mentioned in either the papers or on the television.

"Emmet, she's only been living in Seattle for a few months, she is from a really small town about 4 hours away from here and pays absolutely no attention to things like that. She's fucking perfect." I hoped to God that she wasn't playing him; I didn't want to go all grizzly on her and tear her to shreds.

"If what you say is true man, then congrats. I don't think I've seen you this happy in…well forever actually. It suits you. And besides that, she's smokin'." That part was true. If it wasn't for Rosalie, I would have thrown my hat in the ring even though it was clear that she only had eyes for Edward. Lucky bastard.

I was happy for him, completely fucking jealous, but happy.

"Oh by the way Em, she also said Rosalie was talking about you. Do you want to know?" He was giving me the option. Don't ask and move on, however much it fucked me up. Ask, and it had the potential to fuck me up even more. Neither sounded very appealing.

"Don't tell me, I'd rather not know," I said to him. He simply raised his eyebrow and hand in a quick wave and walked out of my office, taking his precious information with him.

He had probably made it three steps down the corridor when I raced out the door and called him back.

"I'm surprised you let me get that far Em. I was betting on one step." He was grinning at me and I wasn't sure whether to be pissed or excited.

"Enough dramatics Edward, what the hell did she say to Bella?" Now that I had decided to find out their conversation, I wanted to know right this second.

"You sure Em?"

"Just fucking tell me Ed, enough messing around." I was not in the mood for this at all.

"Sorry bro. Well, I was curious because Bella was asking so many questions about you. She had me worried for a bit, I thought she was interested in you and not me. When I quizzed her about it, she said that she was asking on behalf of Rosalie. Apparently you left quite the lasting impression, and she even asked us both out to dinner tonight with her and Rosalie. Rose doesn't know that we'll be there, but she thinks it would be good for you guys to talk. According to Bella, Rose is a mess and can't function at the moment."

What the hell could I say to that? I was pleased that she was as drawn to me as I was to her, but if Bella thought that I was going to meet up with Rose so that she could get me out of her system and get on with her wedding plans, then she had another thing coming.

"Not a good idea. I will not be her last fling Edward, nothing good will come of it." I could not do that; I had a feeling it would hurt too much.

"Just think about it, please. Who knows, it might just get _her_ out of _your_ system." With that he turned and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kiss the Bride**

**Chapter 3**

**EmPOV**

My afternoon was long and not filled with much productivity. By the time five o'clock rolled around I had change my mind over twenty times. At quarter past five, Edward stopped by my office and offered me a last chance to join him, to which I declined yet again. So off he went to his date with Bella and Rosalie.

By seven, I was in a cab and heading across town to the restaurant, thinking that I just wanted to catch a glimpse of her, to see if my memory did her any justice. Fifteen minutes later I had decided that my memory was completely useless and that it didn't hold a candle to what I saw through the window. When it was almost seven thirty, I found myself standing in front of their table, pulling out a chair and smiling despite my misgivings.

"Sorry that I'm late, I got held up at work. Thanks for holding down the fort, Ed." I winked at him, hoping he'd play along.

"No problem, it's no hardship to be seen with two such lovely ladies." Smooth brother, real smooth.

"Bella, Rosalie. Nice to see you both again." Nice, amazing, fantastic, gut wrenching, wrong. So wrong.

"You too Emmett. I didn't get much of a chance to talk to you the other night, I thought it might be nice to all catch up," Bella said, trying to ease a little of the tension that had arisen at the table. Rosalie was trying very hard to catch Bella's eye, no doubt to convey that she wasn't ok with this.

"Yeah, I was kind of on the clock. So I hear you have been bringing Edward out of his shell a little. I haven't seen him smile like this since he was a little kid." I knew it would embarrass him, but I was not expecting her cheeks to flame. Like two peas in a pod.

"Thanks, I think," she replied, going even redder if that were at all possible. Oh, the fun I could have with her.

Conversation started around the table and I took the opportunity to really look at Rosalie. This was a big mistake; I was going to hurt bad after tonight.

"So. Rosalie. First off, sorry about the other night, I got a little carried away." I looked sheepishly at her, hoping that she wasn't angry about it.

"I think we both did. Does that always happen to you on the job? Getting carried away I mean?" I thought of all of the men that I work with and gave a little snort.

"Not bloody likely. Never happened before." I guess she was still under the impression that I was a stripper and I was not about to enlighten her anytime soon.

"Huh. Well I guess that's good to know." She smiled at me, I smiled back and that was just the beginning.

The night passed quickly, too goddamn quickly and before I knew it Bella was inviting us back to their place for coffee. Edward had already accepted before I could even formulate an excuse and I am not sure that I really wanted an excuse anyway.

"So you guys live together?" I asked them, looking solely at Rosalie.

She shook her head. "No, we live in the same apartment building, I actually live next door to Bella. She only moved in a few months ago and we have been pretty much inseparable ever since. In fact, I asked her to be a bridesmaid after knowing her for only two weeks." As soon as she said it, she shot me a worried glance. I really didn't need any reminder of her impending nuptials but it hurt just the same.

"I see." It was all I could think of to say. My brain was still stuck on the word bridesmaid.

The trip back was uneventful but that soon changed when we got back to the apartment block.

"Thanks for a great night Rose, I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Bella was saying goodnight to Rosalie. What the fuck was I going to do? Go in for coffee with the lovebirds, not likely but what were my options. Rosalie's? Probably a terrible, fucked up idea, but appealing, none the less.

Before I had a chance to blink, Edward was pushing closed Bella's door before giving me a look that said 'go for it'. He was dead meat in the morning so I hope he enjoys himself tonight and then he can go with a smile on his face.

Rosalie and I stood there, for what seemed like hours but in reality was probably only seconds.

"So, did you still want that coffee?" She seemed unsure but I decided that one coffee couldn't hurt right? I didn't want to appear to be rude, so I would have my coffee and then call a cab home. Perfect.

"Thanks, I would love a coffee." I followed her inside.

I sat down on her couch while she went to make the drinks. When they were done, she joined me on the couch and handed the mug to me, which I set down on the table.

"Rosalie, let's talk about the elephant in the room." I wasn't quite ready to go there myself, but I figured I was five days away of not having any choice in the matter.

"Emmett, I truly don't know what's going on. Royce has been my life for two years now and has treated me with nothing but respect. I had just come from an abusive relationship, which I will not go into now, but he has healed me. There is more than meets the eye." She looked at me sadly, the pain evident in her eyes and I wanted to kill the fucker that dared to lay a single finger on her.

"Do you love him?" A simple but important question.

"I do. Am I in love with him? I'm not so sure anymore." She looked up through her lashes, and her hands were holding onto her cup so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.

"I don't know why I'm even telling you all of this. I barely even know you." It was said so quietly that I would have missed it if I wasn't sitting so close. Shit, how did I get so close?

"Do you feel it too?" I asked, hoping that she knew what I was talking about. I didn't have to wait long until she nodded her head, looking anywhere but at me.

"So what now?" I hoped she had some answers because I had no fucking idea.

"This," was all she said. She moved even closer and leaned in slowly to kiss me. Softly. Heaven.

We broke apart quickly, searching each other's face for answers. The only one I could find was don't stop.

Leaning in again, I captured her mouth and was rewarded with a small tentative lick on my bottom lip. That was it, I was done. And apparently, so was she.

Straddling my lap, she ran her fingers through my hair and moaned into my mouth. There was no question of turning back now; I had to see this through. She was truly going to be the death of me.

I in turn threaded my fingers through her hair, pulling her even closer to my face and savouring every little taste of her mouth.

Her hands wandered over my back and around to my chest, unbuttoning my shirt as she moved her way down and then sliding it off my shoulders. She began to lick and kiss down my chest, but I stopped her when she got to my jeans.

"I think we need to even the score, Ms Hale," I said, indicating my lack of clothing and her fully clothed body. Without hesitation, she tore her top off and sat astride me in a red bra that left little to the imagination.

I groaned, my pants feeling as though they were painted on and my hard on was pressed painfully up against the zipper. In one move I had her out of that bra and I was staring at the most beautiful breasts I'd come across.

"Fuck," I moaned loudly before capturing one with my mouth and the other in my palm. Her little gasps were fuelling the fire and if I didn't get out of my pants I was going to explode then and there.

Thankfully her hands went to my jeans again, she undid the buttons slowly, one by one and then, god bless her, her hand shot straight into my boxers and grabbed my dick. She stroked me softly and slowly, before moving her hand faster and with more determination. Unless she wanted this to be over in no time, I had to stop it right now.

Rolling her onto her back, I began kissing and licking her neck, moving my way down her body and taking my time with every little square inch of her. There was not one part that I didn't ravish and if her moans were anything to go by, I was doing a fucking awesome job.

Licking above the waistband of her jeans, she started to buck her hips, trying to get any sort of friction that she could. Ever so slowly, I undid them and slid them down those glorious legs. Starting at her toes, I nipped, licked and sucked my way up to nirvana. Dragging my nose along her centre, I was rewarded with an 'oh fuck yes' and her pushing herself into me. I was not going to rush this so I held her hips to the bed so that I could take my time, to make her forget her own name.

I peeled her panties off slowly and situated myself in between her legs, inhaling deep and licking my lips. She was watching me the entire time, murmuring 'oh god' on a loop.

"Baby, I can see you're ready for me but I want to play first. Can I?" Her eyes were wide, her breathing fast and her head was nodding so quickly I'm surprised that she didn't black out.

Getting the go ahead, I returned my mouth to her heat, softly placing a soft kiss on her clit. Rosalie grabbed my hair and pulled hard, before pushing me further into her. I nuzzled her, moaning all the time and sending vibrations throughout her entire body. By the time I bought my tongue into action, she was already arching her back off the bed and basically incoherent. One suck to her bud and she was cumming hard, screaming my name and thrashing on the couch.

I stayed put, placing kisses all over until she finally came down and made my way up her delectable body. I needed to be inside her like I never needed anything before in my life.

"Do you want me to stop?" Please say no.

"Never," was her reply and she promptly pushed me on my back and straddled me again, a sight of pure perfection.

I leaned over the couch to grab a condom from my pocket and pulled it out to show her. Taking it off me, she tore the packet with her teeth and place the condom in her mouth. What?

Leaning down over my throbbing cock, she proceeded to put the rubber on me with her mouth and roll it down, stopping every so often to suck the head. Not a moment too soon she was done then she moved up my body and in one quick movement I was thrust inside.

"Mother fucker," I hissed, the sensations overwhelming.

She waited a moment, adjusting to my size before starting to move slowly up and down. This would not take long. Gaining in speed, I started thrusting upwards, trying to get in as far as I could and hit the spot that would have her climaxing again.

The view of her breasts bouncing up and down and of where our bodies where joined had me about to lose control. I wanted her to go before me so I reached out to gently rub her clit, and was instantly rewarded with a scream and her milking me.

That was it, with one final thrust I was cumming, and cumming hard, riding out my orgasm while moaning her name, over and over. I had never experienced anything remotely close to that in the past and I knew that I could never just give her up. Get her out of my system. Yeah right. She was now in my fucking blood, in my veins and in every pore of my body. This was my girl, my life and I was going to fight tooth and nail to have her.

Hopping off my body, Rosalie curled into my side and started to run her finger up and down my chest.

"Wow," she sighed. Wow indeed.

"Yeah, _big_ fucking wow." I don't know about her, but I needed a smoke and I hadn't had a cigarette in years.

Standing up and heading in the direction I assumed the bathroom was in, I found it and quickly cleaned myself up. I wanted to waste no second of my time with her. Who knew how limited it would be.

"What happens now?" It sure as hell wasn't the best time to bring it up, but I don't think there would ever be a good time.

"I'm supposed to get married in five days," she said, regret evident in her voice.

"How could I forget?" It had been all I could think about the last couple of days.

"Rosalie, I need to tell you something, and I need you to hear me out before you interrupt." I had to tell her that I was not a stripper, that I was indeed the heir to a large shipping corporation and judge her reaction from there. I desperately wanted to believe that she didn't want me for my money.

"Emmett, if you're going to say that you are Emmett Cullen, of _the_ Cullen family, then save your breath. I know that you aren't a stripper, I knew the moment I first saw you at the party actually." What? Then why did she say all that stuff about me being a stripper to Bella?

"Rosalie, I overheard you and Bella talking in the kitchen. I heard you say that you couldn't be interested in me because I was only a stripper and didn't make that much money. Edward and I were right there." I was confused, none of this made any sense.

"I only said that to Bella so that she would drop it. She kept quizzing me about Royce and my feelings for you. It was all too much at the time so I said it to stop her." She paused a moment before continuing.

"Besides, I knew that you were there and could hear me. I knew, even in the state that I was in that what I had done was wrong and that I should nip it in the bud right there. It was all I could think of at the time. But here we are. As you can see, I couldn't stay away, no matter how hard I tried." She shrugged her shoulders but I could see that it was affecting her more than she let on.

"Well, that changes things. I thought you were only interested in money and status, Christ, I thought that was why you were marrying Royce. You know that he is one seriously fucked up dude, don't you." She had to know, not that I wanted to be the one to tell her but hell, someone had to.

"I know he has shortcomings, but he has done so much for me, for my confidence that I couldn't say no when he asked me to marry him. Now I don't know which way is up and what day it is. How did it all get so fucked up?" she asked, but I couldn't answer.

"Rosalie," she put her hand up to stop me.

"You can call me Rose, Emmett. I think you've earned that by now," she smirked.

"Ok, Rose. All I know is that I have never felt this way about anyone. I've known you for all of two minutes and I already want to wake up to you every morning, to make love to you every night. Is that something that you could do?" It all rested on that one question. Yes or no. Happiness or end of the world.

"Emmett, I could," she started although I sensed a but.

"But, how could I do that to him. Not even a week before the wedding, it would be wrong on so many levels. I just don't know."

There were three things that I now knew for sure about Rosalie Hale.

One – She wasn't in love with Royce King and probably never completely would be.

Two – She was attracted to me, on more than one level and would pursue it if she could.

And three – I was positively and abso-fucking-lutely in love with her.

I knew where I was at, now all I had to do was wait for her to decide. Would she come willingly, or did I have five days to stop a wedding? We would soon find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi all,

Well, it has been a long time since I have updated this story. To tell you the truth, I didn't know if there was much interest in the story anymore, so I wasn't sure if I was going to continue.

It turns out that someone has nominated it for a Glove award which is really surprising – a great surprise in fact! Thank you to whoever nominated it, it really made my day.

If you are interested in voting, here is the link:

http:/thegloveawards(dot)webs(dot)com/vote(dot)htm

just replace the words (dot) with an actual .

There are some wonderful stories nominated and I know myself and other authors would love any votes.

Thanks…..

Bebe


End file.
